The Big Dogs
by rockhotch31
Summary: The BAU is hit with three cases at once. The team will need to be split up to handle them. Having David Rossi and my OC Matt Taylor, the two most senior and politically incorrect agents of the BAU on a case with racial overtones is making Hotch nervous. Will the big dogs come through?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm pulling out another story that I've had on my writing list for a possible story. You know; the ones in the back of my head. We've been there and done that. You get another.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

**Just a warning to check the rating on this story. Potty mouth alert.**

***Knightly bow***

**Chapter 1**

Terra Mesa Police Chief Jim Creswell shook his head as the county CSU team bagged up the second body of an adolescent male from his town. He looked at his lead detective Jose Vasquez. "I'm on it Chief," Vasquez said. "That makes two."

"Yes, that makes two," John Blackwolf growled. "That have been dumped on Apache reservation land." He gave Creswell a fierce look. "That makes this my department's case."

Creswell growled back at Blackwolf. "Both boys were abducted from my town. That makes it my case."

Blackwolf looked at him. "OK, I'll give you that. But you start sharing your case notes with me. The body dumping is happening on Apache land. That makes it my case as well. And Chief, if we get a third, I'm calling the BAU."

"Like hell you will," Creswell snarled.

Blackwolf pierced a look into Creswell's eyes. "Apache land is under the jurisdiction of the FBI. It's my call and I'll make it. Start sharing everything you have on this case with me and my investigators."

Creswell looked at Vasquez. "Get it done," he said, storming off to his squad car.

"Thanks John," Vasquez softly said. "I appreciate your back-up. I'll send over everything I have by noon."

Blackwolf nodded at the detective. "I appreciate that Jose. And I meant what I said about the BAU."

"John, I have no problem with that. I'm getting nowhere trying to find this SOB. Like you, I just want him stopped. I'll take any and all help." Vasquez looked at Blackwolf. "You know my issues." Blackwolf nodded. "You really think this is serial?"

Blackwolf nodded his head. "I know it is."

Two days later, once again as the sun was just coming up on the eastern horizon, the three watched the same scene with a third dead boy. Vasquez looked at Blackwolf. John looked Jose in the eye. _Thank God_ Vasquez thought.

-00CM00-

In the BAU headquarters, David Rossi rose out of his office chair and walked towards his door to meet Matt Taylor coming out of his office. The two of them were meeting with Aaron and Chief Cruz. Matt walked out of his office door. _Timed that right as usual_ Rossi smugly thought to himself with a smile. Matt stopped on the catwalk above the bullpen as his cell buzzed with a text. Matt pulled his cell out of his pocket and read the text walking towards Dave. "This meeting just got way more interesting," Matt said, showing Dave the text.

"Yup," Dave said.

_Call Hotch and make it official_ Matt texted back. He slid his cell into his suit pant pocket following Dave into Hotch's office, shutting the door.

Tara looked at JJ and Reid, the three of them sitting at their desks in the bullpen. "Why does that not look good?"

"I'm guessing it's not," JJ said.

"I'd say that's a correct assumption," Reid added.

Cruz looked at his senior agents. "As you know, we've got two major cases on our hands. Cooper's team is in Dallas working on a third. Jack Garrett's team is in Barcelona. Aaron and I need to decide how to divide the team to handle both cases. We'd appreciate your input, especially yours Matt."

Just then, Hotch's phone rang. Dave looked at Matt. Matt rubbed his index finger along his right sideburn in front of his ear looking back at Dave. "Agent Hotchner," Aaron answered.

"Hi Hotch. John Blackwolf. I need the BAU's help." Hotch looked at his two lead agents.

"John, let me put you on speaker phone. Matt, Dave and Chief Cruz are in my office with me." He pushed the button. "Go John."

"Actually John," Matt said. "Don't. Dave and I have already looked over what you sent me. We just need to hash out some things here with Chief Cruz. Your case means this team is now juggling three cases. Let us work that all out and I'll get back to you within two hours."

"Thanks Matt," Blackwolf said, hanging up.

"Thanks for the heads-up partner," Aaron sarcastically growled hanging up the phone.

"Partner, I knew you were asshole deep with the two cases. Plus, Coop's team. Why I deeply appreciate Section Chief Cruz covering you with Jack's team. That said, my job is to back you. I did that." Hotch glared at him. "Aaron, after our second interview and you offered me this job, I got my ass hauled to the JEdgar Building. An Associate Director, that I will not name and not my former Academy Tach officer FBI mentor, gave me the lay of the land. The security of the team was unspoken and accepted. Yet, the AD made it _very_ clear that I was supposed to back your ass at all costs. Do I understand that taking any case is your call and yours alone? Yes sir. Yet sir, I made the call to not tell you about the case, following that directive with you already juggling how many cases so you could get home last night to tuck Jack into bed and spend some time with your wife," Matt growled back.

Dave patted Matt's forearm. "Cool down Irishman. You made your point." Rossi looked at Hotch. "Aaron, I backed Matt on the call," Dave said. "We've already talked about this case." Hotch looked at Dave.

"Time out," Cruz said. "The last thing I want to do this morning is referee a pissing match between you three alpha males." He looked at Matt. "I'm assuming you anticipated this and have a plan."

"Yes sir, I do," Matt said. "Provided you can get the Bureau number crunchers to get their heads out of their asses."

Cruz shook his head. "First things first. What's your plan Matt?"

"Case number one is local with Metro PD. And they have full buy-in on the BAU helping them. They can cover tactical with Hotch, JJ and Reid working the case." He looked at Aaron. "All you have to do is ask. For once." Dave slightly smiled at Matt giving Hotch the same shit back that Hotch had gave Matt on the last case.

Matt continued. "Morgan, Emily and Tara can take the case in Atlanta. We've worked with the Atlanta PD how many times before as well. Same song, different verse. Plus, Morgan or Emily for that matter can work tactical."

Hotch looked at Matt and Dave. "Leaving you two to go to Terra Mesa?"

"Hotch, that's where the two of us are needed," Dave said.

"How so?" Cruz asked.

Dave and Matt laid out the details of the case. Matt looked at Aaron. "Plus John is dealing with a racist SOB white police chief that isn't taking this case seriously due to the demographics of the kids being killed."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "And you two will handle that with kid gloves."

"Aaron," Dave growled, "I don't give a goddamn about politics. This police chief has a pedophile that is killing eleven and twelve year old boys. Matt and I going there might step on his toes. And we might have to step harder. But the bottom line is this is a serial case and this unit supports local law enforcement with serial cases."

"Hotch, as far as Dave and I concerned, we're backing Blackwolf. If we have to pull out the federal card, we can with the bodies being dumped on Apache land," Matt added.

"They've got a point Aaron," Cruz said. Hotch nodded with his buy-in. Cruz looked at Matt. "Just tell me you have a plan with logistics that I can get by the Bureau number crunchers with their heads up their ass."

Dave and Matt smiled. "Chief Cruz, I've already talked with Chuck and Angie," Matt said. "They told me there are at least four Gulf Stream 350s sitting in the wings that are good to fly. They just aren't being used because the Bureau big shots only want to fly the latest and greatest. The 350s are big enough for both teams. Just flip a coin to who pilots which plane between Chuck and Angie. They'll select their own co-pilots out of the Bureau pilot pool."

"And with Kevin joining the team fulltime, he and Garcia can handle that end between the three teams," Hotch said looking at Cruz.

Cruz looked back at Hotch. "You good with this Aaron?" Hotch nodded.

"Then I need to go pry two Gulf Streams out of the Bureau asses," Cruz smiled, getting out of his chair, walking to Hotch's door and opening it. "Good luck agents," he said, heading out the door.

Dave looked at Hotch. "Three wins in a week Aaron. That would look mighty good for the BAU."

"Not to mention our budget next year," Matt added.

Hotch shook his head with a smile. "Just don't piss off a police chief that I'm going to hear about from the higher ups."

"We'll be FBI boy scouts," Dave smiled.

"Scout's honor," Matt added.

"Yeah right," Hotch said. "Let's brief the team." Aaron and Dave got out of their chairs and headed for Hotch's office door. "SSA Taylor."

"Sir," Matt responded, turning to look at Hotch. Dave stopped, looking at the two of them.

Aaron looked at Matt. "What time did you get home last night to your wife and children?"

"Before you sir," Matt said.

"Duly noted Agent Taylor," Hotch said. He smiled. "Thanks for the ass kicking Matt."

"Doing my job partner," Matt smiled.

Dave cupped Matt's chin in his hand. "I knew you two would kiss and make up," he smirked.

"Shuddup Dave," they both growled at him. Dave laughed heading to his office.

Matt looked at Aaron. "We good?"

Hotch nodded his head with a smile. "You know better partner."

Twenty minutes later, the entire team looked at Hotch. "Morgan, you and Emily will work the case with Tara on the jet to Atlanta. I know you two will not have 'who's in charge' issues. That said, if it comes down to a tactical situation, Morgan has the lead."

"Full buy-in Hotch," Emily said.

He looked at Matt and Rossi, then shook his head. "I'll say it again; just don't get me in trouble you two." The team shared smiles. "JJ and Reid, meet me in my office to go over what we know before we head to Metro PD HQ. Garcia and Kevin, you're going to have your hands the fullest juggling the three teams plus Coop's. I'm sorry. Call me if you need help in prioritizing things. Plus know that Monty will help when he can given Garrett's team is in Spain and the time change he's dealing with."

"We're here to help sir," Garcia said.

"Just don't call at the same time," Kevin added, looking around at the team.

"Duly noted," Matt said, doing the same with the team. "Prioritize your requests to them please." The team all nodded.

Morgan looked at Hotchner. "You really think we can pull this off Hotch?"

Dave got out of his chair, picking up his tablet and files. "Like Gene Kranz leading the Apollo 13 rescue mission, I believe this will our finest hour."

Matt pulled out his buzzing cell and looked at the text. Hotch looked at him as Rossi stopped and looked at Matt as well. "Update?" Hotch asked.

Matt nodded, typing out a quick text. "We've got our two jets. Chuck and Angie are working out the flight arrangements. Anderson and his go team are on the prep to get us rolling to the Quantico airfield."

"Estimated departure time?" Hotch asked.

Matt shook his head. "Still fluid Aaron with me just getting the go team running plus Chuck and Angie getting flight plans done." Matt looked at Hotch. "Besides Aaron, you're the only one that can say wheels up," Matt smiled.

Dave smiled at Matt, gave him a point and then turned to walk out of the Round Table Room. Matt followed him.

Morgan looked at Hotch gathering his files and tablet. "Something we should know about Hotch?"

Hotch smiled, shaking his head. "No. I just got reminded why the Bureau stuck me with a certain Irishman fifteen years ago."

"We all know how well that turned out," Emily snarked. JJ and Reid smiled at each other as Emily and Tara shared a laugh heading out of the room.

JJ and Reid looked at Hotch. "What does Matt say?" Hotch said to them.

"Let's get this done," Reid smiled.

**###**

**A/N: No, I will not even attempt to write the whole team and their three cases. Honestly, I'm getting old and not that ambitious. This story is solely going to focus on Matt, Dave and Blackwolf. Three alpha males. I'm gonna have some fun with this. I'll give you the reminder again. **_**The "T" rating is there for a reason. Language only.**_** They're alpha males.**

**Yes, Matt's last line is a dig at the current show that I used to love. With no apologies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the initial loves as in favorite or following alerts. And the reviews that are greatly appreciated.**

**Matt is not in his Marine uniform in this story. The Marine corporal in the first part of this chapter is simply showing his respect to Matt. **

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later, Matt pulled the Bureau SUV into the parking area at the Quantico airfield. He and Dave got out of the front seats with their briefcases. Agent Anderson got out of the back seat. Matt handed him the keys as the back hatch opened. A Marine corporal ran up to the SUV. "I've got the luggage sirs," he smiled, pulling out Matt and Dave's bags. Anderson grabbed their go bags.

"Thank you Corporal," Matt said. Dave winked at Anderson. They walked to the jet.

"Brian," Matt said. "Garcia and Lynch have their hands full covering four teams. You and Vertega are their back up. Sometimes, we just need a simple Google search."

"Got it sir," Anderson said. Matt nodded at Dave as the jet with Morgan, Emily and Tara taxied towards the runway.

Dave looked at Anderson. "How's the Academy intern working out with you and Jesse?"

Anderson smiled. "She's driven." Matt and Dave smiled.

"Just like someone else we know," Matt said, rubbing Anderson's shoulder. "We'll get you there Brian."

Anderson smiled. "I know sir. I appreciate you sharing the details of your case with me. I look forward to helping you if I can." Anderson put Matt and Dave's go bags into the luggage compartment. The corporal put in their luggage.

"Actually sirs, I've proposed an idea to Monty since Garrett's team is on the ground but sleeping right now. He likes the idea and thinks he can get it done." Matt and Dave looked at him. "I'm the conduit to the techs. Monty said he could pound out a program in less than an hour that will tell me which tech is free to take a phone call as well as how much computer volume they are working on at that time. It should help balance the load for them and get better results for the teams."

"Sounds like a great plan Brian," Rossi smiled.

"Thanks Brian," Matt said. "That's huge. Let each team know when Monty gets it implemented including Cooper's and Garrett's. Great thinking Brian," Matt smiled. "Just remember Monty is tasked to Jack's team first."

"Thank you sir and understood," Anderson said. "I'll only use Monty if he's available, given the time change. It should be up and running within two hours or less. Good luck sirs," Anderson smiled at Matt and Dave, shaking their hands.

"Brian, as lead team support agent, please just remember to chase Monty's ass home for some sleep as well," Matt said. "Hell, all of them. And get your evening and overnight relief agents briefed on that as well. And then get your ass home when your shift ends to your pregnant wife and daughter."

Rossi smiled at Anderson. "If he doesn't make that an order, I will."

"Thank you both," Anderson smiled. Matt nodded him back to the Bureau SUV with a smile.

Matt looked at the corporal. "You part of the crew getting us rolling?

"Yes sir," he smiled.

"Let's get it done," Matt smiled.

"Aye, aye sir," the corporal smiled back.

Matt and Dave went up the jet steps. Matt, like always, stepped into the cockpit door. "Lose the coin toss Angie?" Matt smiled. Dave stuck his head in as well.

"Hell no. I like running with you Big Dogs," Angie snarked back. She introduced her co-pilot Jace Peterson. Matt and Dave shook his hand. Matt looked at her. "We're waiting on taxi clearance," Angie smiled. Jace, with his headset on, gave them a thumbs up.

"Let's roll," Matt smiled with him and Dave moving into the cabin. Fifteen minutes later, they were airborne towards the west.

-00CM00-

After clearing ten thousand feet, Matt and Dave pulled out their tablets. They spent the next hour and a half analyzing the details of the case and sharing notes.

Angie came over the intercom. "Heads up guys. We're about fifteen minutes away from hitting the Rockie Mountain chop." There was always a bit of rough air going over the Rockies.

Matt reached up and hit the intercom button to the cockpit. "Thanks Angie." He hit the button again and smiled at Dave. "You can go first, getting rid of your morning coffee."

"You saying I'm old?" Dave fired back.

"You? No. Your over abused kidneys? Yes," Matt smiled.

"Like your Irish kidneys aren't," Dave snarked, getting out of his seat.

"They're beer trained," Matt snarked back.

"Shuddup," Dave growled, heading to the back of the plane. Matt laughed to himself.

When Dave came out of the restroom, Matt headed down the aisle. Dave reached into the dorm- sized fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for himself. "Grab one for me please," Matt said, heading into the restroom.

When Matt sat down, he buckled up and looked at Dave. "Already done Matthew," Dave smiled.

Matt pushed the intercom button. "Cockpit," Jace said.

"Jace, forget the seatbelt announcement. We're already buckled in."

"Thanks Cob," Jace said. "Cockpit out."

As the jet started to shake a bit from the turbulence starting to go over the Rockies, Dave looked at Matt. "How are you going to play this once we're on the ground?"

Matt looked at him. "We got invited in through the backdoor. That's where we enter. I want to stay under this police chief's radar as long as possible."

Dave smiled. "I agree. And I think we can work to our advantage John's relationship with the detective."

Matt smiled at Dave. "That will be my first suggestion to John when we land and I call him. Let's see if he can covertly get that detective to John's police station to talk with us." He looked at Rossi. "Dave, I keep tripping over something."

"What's that Matt?"

"Don't pedophiles usually have a previous relationship with their victims? Or at least had contact with them?"

"That's usually the case Matt," Dave answered.

"Then we need to find a connection to these victims."

Dave looked at Cob. "Matthew, do you also know that we might need a new body to find that connection?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm well aware Dave and don't like it any more than you. Let's find something so we don't get a fourth and do it old school so we don't bother the techs."

"Trained you well Jedi," Dave softly smiled.

Just then, Angie came over the intercom. "Hey Cob. Our normal flying time at this point to Sky Harbor airport is still an hour and a half. Minimum; and that's just landing. Forget the fifteen minutes more taxiing. Jace found an opening to let us open up this bird more and get there in just over an hour."

"I'm sensing a but her Angie," Matt replied.

"We're a westbound jet going against easterly currents. We'll bounce around a bit."

"As long it's not storm turbulence," Rossi said, "I'm good."

"You heard the man Angie," Matt smiled. "We're still buckled up."

"Cockpit out." Matt and Dave returned to their tablets with commitment albeit during a rough ride. They discussed the minimal DNA evidence found on the second boy and all of the victims having an anti-mortem trauma to their foreheads.

Ten minutes later, Matt shook his head at Dave. "They all go to the same school Dave. That's got to be our connection."

Dave shook his head. "How did we miss this?"

"Dave look. They were in different areas of the school, under different programs. The school labels each of those programs as a different school in that same middle school building," Matt said, hitting a speed dial on his cellphone, putting it on speaker.

"Agent Vertega."

"Jesse, tell me Brian is out the door to his family," Matt said.

"He is sir," Vertega said.

"And Monty's program is up and running and you can connect me to the available tech."

"Roger that sir. Hold for Monty."

"Monty?" Dave asked at Matt.

Matt shook his head. "Monty at your service Cob. How can I help?"

"Judas priest Monty, why are you not sleeping?"

"Sir, I know you need a short answer. Remember the set up Pen had when you all were after the Dirty Dozen?"

"Got it," Matt said.

"Anderson and his team got that set up for all of us to take a break and get some sleep trading off shifts. I got five hours and I'm ready to rock and roll." Dave and Matt fed him their parameters.

One hour and twenty minutes later, Angie and Jace parked the jet at the private terminal at Sky Harbor airport in Phoenix. Dave and Matt had their briefcases packed up and headed up the aisle. Jace came out of the cockpit to open the jet's door. "Thanks Jace," Dave said. "That was huge." Jace noticed Matt already on his cellphone. Matt smiled at Jace and stuck his head in the cockpit. "Thanks Angie." She waved at him. Dave and Matt went down the jet steps.

Dave waved at the two FBI agents waiting for them with a Bureau SUV. "Some help guys," Dave said as Angie opened the luggage compartment door.

"Blackwolf," Matt heard.

"John, its Matt. Dave and I just landed in Phoenix. We need a huge favor from you."

"Name it," Blackwolf said. Matt laid out the favor. "Consider it done."

"See you in less than hour John," Matt said as Dave and the other agents got their luggage and go bags into the back of the SUV. "Once we get rolling, I'll have Dave call you and explain."

"Thanks Cob," Blackwolf said.

-00CM00-

Matt and Dave shook their heads less than hour later at the expansion of the casino as they pulled up to the tribal police department building, which had expanded as well. They got their weapons out of their go bags and blew into the police station on the Apache reservation with their briefcases and go bags. They waved at the personnel around the office as Sergeant Tall Bear pointed them into a conference room. Matt and Dave walked in and dropped their go bags, setting their briefcases in conference room chairs. "Hi John," Matt smiled shaking his hand.

"Hey Matt," John said. "Dave, good to see you again," shaking his hand. "Thanks for coming out." John waved his hand at the other person in the room. "This is Detective Jose Vasquez, like you asked." Blackwolf made the quick introductions. Matt and Dave shook his hand.

"Detective, thank you for coming out. We understand your situation with your boss. We were invited into this case through the backdoor. Until necessary, we're going to operate using that backdoor. No offense," Matt said.

"None taken," Vasquez said. "I'm just glad you are here."

"To that end, five hours on the jet gave Dave and me a lot of time to sort through everything. I'm sorry gentlemen," Matt continued. "We're going to make this short and sweet. We've got a preliminary profile for you."

"That is if you don't mind if we dive right in," Dave added.

"Dive away," Vasquez said.

**###**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There are many references in this chapter to my FF **_**The Ancient Ways**_**.**

**I have told you multiple times. I'm a shameless huckster to get readers.**

Chapter 3

Dave looked at the Detective. "It starts with you. How long have you lived here?"

Vasquez shook his head. "What does that have to do with your profile?"

Dave shook his head giving the Detective his soft smile. "Just answer the question and trust us."

"I was born and grew up here," Vasquez said.

"That's a head start," Dave said.

Matt put his left leg on the conference room table and sat down. "You're going to be our key. Pedophiles live in the community where they do their abuse. And they have access to the children they target."

Dave continued. "Matt and I could give you our long BAU dissertation of the mentality of a pedophile. Right now, that is not going to help this case. One more aspect though that we feel might help with this case is pedophiles spend an extraordinary amount of time with children, whether those children are his targets or not."

"His?" Vasquez asked.

Matt nodded his head. "The overwhelming majority of pedophiles are male."

"And white?" Vasquez asked.

Dave shook his head. "Pedophilia crosses all ethnicities."

"The key to this case will be to find a common denominator linking the three victims to one place where our unsub has access," Matt said.

"Given your profile, why is he killing these boys?" Blackwolf asked.

Dave shrugged. "The most obvious in most cases is remorse. That is more unlikely in a pedophile."

"Why?" Blackwolf asked.

"They are covering their tracks," Matt said. "Most pedophiles are caught because their victims out-grow the pedophile's very specific age preferences they all have. When the victims get older, they can better report the abuse and their abuser. What really nails the pedophile to the wall is their extensive amount of child porn on their computers and their trophies they take from their victims." Matt looked at the two LEOs. "The bottom line for pedophiles is they will keep doing their abuse until they are caught. I'm sorry for not being PC, but a dead victim can't talk. This pedophile moves on to a new target for his sexual gratification."

"One more key to this case though," Dave said, "is the victims. Each only showed the one act of abuse according to the autopsy. This unsub also is a sociopath that wants the one off, satisfying his pedophilia desires, kills and dumps his victim, and then moves on to his next victim. Most pedophiles are not like that. The abuse is long term."

Matt looked at Blackwolf and Vasquez. "This unsub is a geographically stable offender. He's young and socially immature with average intelligence. His sociopathic personality traits mean he's very anti-social. That's what we focus on," Matt said. "We search for an unsub that is a sociopath that also happens to be a pedophile. And find his target area."

Dave looked at Blackwolf and Vasquez. "Which we believe we have found." They looked at him. "All three victims were students at Mesa Middle School."

"How did I miss that?" Vasquez said.

"Relax Jose," Matt said, giving him a look at using the detective's first name. Vasquez smiled. "We damn near did too. That school is divided into three very separate sections that each has a different name. The students are listed under each of those sections, rather than the actual building."

"So we're looking for someone that has access to all three sections of that school?" Vasquez asked.

Dave smiled at Blackwolf. "The kid catches on quick."

Matt smiled at Vasquez. "We had one of our technical analysts do a pre-cursory search of the building staff and a name did pop up. Dave and I don't think he's viable. But we'd really like you to totally rule him out since you're a native in the area."

"Who?" Vasquez asked.

"Thomas Weir," Dave said.

"Tommy?" Vasquez queried. "No way."

"You know him?" Matt asked.

Vasquez nodded. "We went to school together. Tommy is slightly mentally challenged. But he played football and basketball. He made the teams because..." Dave and Matt smiled. "Everyone pulled for him when he got in a game."

"We get that," Matt smiled.

"After graduation, a position opened in the school district for a custodian. The job fit Tommy to a tee and he was hired. He's been there ever since. The staff and kids love him." Vasquez looked at Dave and Matt. "What made him get a ding?"

"One minor incident," Dave said. "We had to check it out."

Vasquez shook his head. "I remember it. Tommy reported some female student that kicked over his mop bucket in the hall after she was thrown out of a class. She had major issues and got into more trouble with Tommy filing his report. Two days later, she took a 'spill' in the hallway near Tommy. He naturally went to check on her and rubbed her back to see if she was OK. She hollered abuse. The security cameras in the hallway cleared Tommy. Case closed. The girl transferred to a different school district."

"Back up," Blackwolf said. "One of your technical analysts?"

Matt shook his head at him. "John, the BAU is made up of three specialized teams. Ours, which you know. SSA Cooper's team that deal with highly specific unsubs and our International Response Team headed by SSA Garrett. The IRT has their own technical analyst that can back the other teams when IRT is on stand down. You know Garcia," Matt said. John smiled. "Aaron finally got the funding to add another analyst to back the Unit.

"That said, IRT is in Spain on a case. Coop's team is out. And our team is split three ways handling three different cases. That leaves two full time tech analysts and a part time third one dedicated to IRT to cover five teams. They're stretched thin. We use who we get and when we can for how long we can."

"We're back in my heyday doing this the old fashion way gentlemen," Dave said.

"Which you love Dave, but we talked on the way out here," Matt said.

Dave shook his head. "I don't want to stand over another child's body any more than you Matthew. Make the call and see if someone is available."

Matt winked at Blackwolf and Vasquez, pulling out his cellphone. "Why he makes the big bucks." Matt hit a speed dial number and put his cell on speaker.

"Agent Vertega."

"Jesse, it's Cob. You're still there?"

"I've got the afternoon shift. AT Dunn has the overnight shift."

Blackwolf and Vasquez looked a Dave. "Agent trainee from the FBI Academy," Dave whispered.

Matt smiled. "Bee has learned how to delegate assignments. Who's available?"

Vertega pulled up Monty's program. "Kevin finally kicked Garcia's butt out of the lair. He's currently heads down with Morgan's team. But Monty is still available. Hold sir."

"Thanks Jesse," Matt said.

"Monty at the ready Cob."

"Hey Monty. We need you to start a detailed search of the faculty and staff of Mesa Middle School. Throw out Thomas Weir. We've ruled him out."

"I can start it Cob, but I'll have to turn it over to Pen or Kevin. You know former Marine, crack of dawn Jack."

"Hoo-rah," Matt and Dave said.

"Monty," Matt said, "just get it started and then pass it off. Focus more on sociopathic behavior."

"Consider the search started Cob."

"Thanks Monty. Get some sleep. That's an order."

"Thank you Cob. Monty out to comply with that order." Matt ended the call with a smile.

Dave looked at Vasquez. "How challenged is Tommy?"

Vasquez shook his head. "He was a preemie and was diagnosed with a very mild learning disorder when he started kindergarten," Vasquez said. Matt and Dave looked at him. "We were in the same kindergarten class. But Agents, I can tell you that with Tommy's hard work," Vasquez smiled, shaking his head a bit, "his parents, mostly his mother, dogged determination and a damn good tutor, his high school diploma was not a gift. He earned the grades to get that diploma."

"So he would notice things?" Dave continued.

Vasquez looked at Dave. "He could walk down a line of the cars parked in the high school lot and tell you every license plate number."

Matt looked at Dave. "That has a side of autism whiff to me. That could make him unreliable as a witness."

Vasquez shook his head. "It was always chalked up to his photographic memory."

Dave looked at Matt. "Any autism wouldn't allow Tommy to be a much loved janitor in the chaotic hallways of a middle school. I'm going with the photographic memory."

Matt smiled at Dave, rubbing his shoulder. "Why you are the Big Dog." Matt looked at Dave more closely. "Thank you Sammy," Matt said, rubbing Dave's shoulder more.

Vasquez and Blackwolf looked at Dave. "Another BAU case in Louisiana some years back. Our only witness was a kid named Sammy who was autistic. Yet he helped us catch the unsub by digging into his daily regimen. Back to this case and Tommy. Who better to give us a read on the staff at that school than a person that deals with everyone of them every day for how many years?" Dave surmised looking at Vasquez. "How well do you know him?"

Vasquez smiled. "As in getting him out here for you to talk to him? Piece of cake."

"Rock and roll detective," Dave smiled. Vasquez got out of his chair and headed towards the door.

"Matt," Blackwolf said. "I could use your help."

"How so John?"

Blackwolf pointed to a map he had taped to one of the conference room windows. "This is the unsub's drop zone," he said, waving his finger around the two square mile area. "I could use your tactical expertise to position my officers. Just in case."

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "Dave and I just said it. We don't want that either." Matt's stomach loudly rumbled for food. Dave's did the same.

"When was the last time you two ate?" Blackwolf asked.

"This morning having breakfast with my wife and three kids at seven this morning. DC time," Matt said.

Blackwolf smiled at Matt. "I'm afraid to ask."

Matt shook his head. "Three middle schoolers. How's Marney?"

Blackwolf beamed. "A sophomore at ASU and on the Dean's List each semester."

"Nice," Dave smiled.

"Let's head out and get some food for you two," Blackwolf smiled. He looked at Matt. "I remember you hammering Hotch's butt about taking a break." Matt smiled with a point.

"I'm in," Dave smiled.

Matt looked at Dave getting out of his chair and pointed at Dave's winter jacket. "You might need that," he said, pulling on his own.

John smiled. "This desert can get cold in February."

John guided Matt driving the Bureau SVU to the front curb of the expanded casino complex. "Park there," he pointed. "None of the valets are going to argue with federal plates."

Matt shook his head at Blackwolf. "You're doing that well out here?"

John nodded with a smile as the three got out. "Forty percent of the Terra Mesa population works here. We're a major employer in the area."

"And the benefits for your people?" Dave asked, as John pulled open the door to let the two agents into the casino.

John smiled. "You two profilers didn't notice our biggest expansion? The medical clinic? We've got one of the finest medical and ER facilities in the area."

Dave smiled at Blackwolf. "We were sorta heads down with a case."

"I get it," John smiled, leading them to the Oasis restaurant.

After they were seated in a private booth in the back area of the casual restaurant of the casino, a server came up and handed them menus. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"A bottle of Coors Light," Matt said.

"Times two," Dave smiled. Blackwolf looked at the two of them. "I'm Italian; he's Irish. We're professional drinkers by heritage." Blackwolf laughed ordering a Coke.

Dave looked at Matt. "No Miller Lite?"

Matt smiled. "That's hit or miss west of the Rockies." He looked at Dave. "Remember I have beer drinking experience out here." John looked at him. Matt smiled. "A transfer semester from the Naval Academy to the Air Force Academy," Matt explained.

John broadly smiled at Dave. "I take a bar brawl was involved?"

"With this one and his Irish temper?" Dave thumbed at Matt with a smile. "Ya think?" Blackwolf loudly laughed.

While they were waiting for their food, Matt called Abbey. John Blackwolf smiled at Matt's conversation with his children and wife.

"Hey dad?" Casee asked. "Is Uncle Dave with you?" Matt smiled at Blackwolf and winked as the server set down their dinners.

"Sorry loves. Chief Blackwolf and I left Dave at the station."

"Daddd," Casee said.

"You're so busted dad," Colin added.

"And how many times have you been busted Col?"

"Retreat Col my boy and live to battle another day," Dave said, putting some ketchup on his burger.

The kids all greeted Dave and had a short chat with him. "Love you Uncle Dave," Casee said.

Matt nodded at Dave to Blackwolf. John smiled. "Love you too sweetheart." Matt held up his left pinky finger. Blackwolf broadly smiled.

"Chief Blackwolf, I'm Cam. Please take care of dad and Uncle Dave."

Blackwolf shook his head. "Cam, I owe your dad my life. That means he is now my Apache brother. I give you my promise I'll take care of him and Uncle Dave."

"That's way cool," Cam said. "Thank you."

"Chief Blackwolf, it's Colin." Matt shook his head at Dave. Dave smiled at John. "I'm in a history class and were studying the Native American tribes. I have to write a report on a great leader. Geronimo or Cochise?"

"Gee Colin, that's a tough call," John said. "Both were mighty warriors for my people."

"You're not helping Chief." Dave and Matt shared a look and snickered.

John looked at them. "Colin, I told you kids your dad is my Apache brother. You study both of them and figure out who is more like your dad. And when you do, write your report from that perspective and have your dad email it to me."

Matt pointed at John with his deep Irish smile. "Pal, whomever you choose, just do it right for Chief Blackwolf and make him proud."

"You got it dad," Colin said. He looked at Abbey. "This is where you want to talk to mom now isn't it?" Dave smiled at Blackwolf.

"Yeah pal, it is. I miss and love you all." The kids sent the same sentiment to their dad and Dave. Blackwolf noticed Dave melt a bit and smiled.

"Take care as well Chief Blackwolf," Casee said.

John shook his head as Matt got out of the booth to talk privately with Abbey. "She's special," Blackwolf smiled.

"Yes she is," Dave smiled back. "She's the only female BAU kid and our angel."

"I get it," John smiled.

**###**

**A/N: Having a proofreader is gold. They find the misspellings and punctuation errors along with other little details.**

**Having a proofreader that invests herself into your story and offers some much need analysis is gold. I have that kind of proofreader.**

**Thank you my OK Teacher. You made this chapter better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Matt's turn, finally, to pull out the Hotch smack down ala **_**Minimal Loss**_** (S4). With his favorite comedic sidekick partner.**

**Yes, I had a lot of fun writing the first part of this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Matt, Dave and Blackwolf walked into the conference room. "How do you want to play this Matt?" Dave asked.

"You and Jose interview Tommy. I'll be listening in while quietly discussing tactical strategies with John," Matt said, pointing to Blackwolf's map.

"Works for me," Dave said. Dave sat down and started putting notes into his paper notebook he pulled out of his suitcoat breast pocket.

Blackwolf looked at Matt. "He's still old school," Matt smiled with a whisper. "We just thank our deities that he uses his tablet and laptop." Blackwolf smiled. He and Matt turned their attention to the map, with Matt asking Blackwolf about how many officers he had available. Dave was heads down in thought, writing his notes.

Ten minutes later, a clamor arose outside of the conference room. Matt and Blackwolf turned to look. Dave looked at Matt. "Bogey at one o'clock," as Police Chief Creswell stormed into the conference room.

"Blackwolf, what the hell are you doing? My daughter works in the casino. She texted me you had dinner with two men that looked like FBI."

Matt looked at Dave. "Gee, I thought we blended in better than that," he snarked.

"It's your deeper footprint with the Glock around your ankle," Dave snarked back. Blackwolf shot Dave a look and turned his attention to Creswell.

"Chief Creswell, every time I have been in your shop, I have treated you, your officers and any visiting LEO's with respect. I expect the same. In my shop," Blackwolf growled. "Or you can leave Apache land that technically, you have no right to be on as an LEO."

"I'll have a county injunction against you and your department by tomorrow morning," Creswell raged.

"Which will mean nothing on federal land," Blackwolf countered.

"Then I'll fire that bastard Vasquez," Creswell shouted.

"You do," Matt calmly said, "and I'll have a Justice Department investigative team on your doorstep tomorrow morning to investigate you and your department. And I'll make sure to have the fine women and men of that investigation look for civil rights abuses as well. Because we all know if there's a fourth victim he will have a Hispanic surname instead of Smith or Jones. And that doesn't make that victim a priority in your world."

"You son of a bitch." Creswell growled.

"Actually, I'm the youngest of three. Mom and dad were married thirteen months before the first one by the way. And Chief Creswell," Matt said, boring his Irish temper look into Creswell's eyes, "time me.

"I'm Matt Taylor, the Assistant Unit Chief of the BAU," Matt continued. "You are on federal land, where you have absolutely no jurisdiction here and are impeding a federal investigation. I and my partner, SSA Rossi, senior BAU profiler have every right to be here by the invitation of Chief Blackwolf." Creswell glared at him. Matt smiled. "Don't play poker with me Chief Creswell." Matt's smile quickly faded. "I'll clean your clock. My contacts in the Justice Department are deep."

"Starting with his wife," Dave quietly snarked. Blackwolf smirked.

Creswell turned on Dave. "I know who you are. I've seen you on TV. Best-selling author," Creswell snorted.

"Seven time best-selling author," Matt said.

"Thank you Matthew," Dave said. Blackwolf bit back a smile, admiring the BAU partners.

"You BAU people are glory hounds!" Creswell shouted.

"No Chief, we're not," Matt said. "Our job is to assist local law enforcement when invited in. At the end of any case, the BAU only issues a statement on the case to the press if and only if, asked by local media. The message is the same. The BAU, fulfilling their commitment to support local law enforcement, were honored to work with fill in the blank law enforcement agency to assist in the apprehension of the suspect. We commend the hard working members of said law enforcement office. It was an honor to support them."

Dave looked at Matt. "JJ write that?"

Matt nodded with a smile. "Ten years ago. It's template now for the Bureau press office."

"Assholes," Creswell said.

"I'll cop to that," Dave said, swiveling in his chair to look at Matt. "You?"

Matt smiled at Dave. "I'm Irish. Automatic membership." Dave shot Blackwolf a glance.

"Jim, I'm tired of looking at adolescent boys lying dead on my people's land," Blackwolf said. "I want it to end. I know you do too because it's starting in your jurisdiction. Please buy in and work with us. Or get the hell out of our way and off my people's land."

Creswell looked at his feet and then at the three in the conference room. "What have you got so far?"

"A possible witness that Vasquez is asking for assistance," Blackwolf said. "And the BAU's preliminary profile."

"Keep me in the loop," Creswell said.

"Chief Creswell," Matt said, "we may very well need the support of your department. If we have your cooperation, we will definitely keep you in the loop."

"Thank you Agent," Creswell said. He turned and headed out of the conference room. The three watched until Creswell left the building.

Dave looked at Matt. "Who knew you could handle politics so well?" Dave smiled.

"Local ones are a no-brainer. But Dave, you say one word to Aaron, I will cut your throat," Matt growled. "Dealing with federal politics is below my pay grade."

"Mine too," Dave said. "I've got your back kid," Dave smiled.

Blackwolf smiled, shaking his head. "Damn, you two were good." Dave and Matt smiled at him.

Dave looked at Matt. "That was too easy," Matt said, shaking his head. "I still don't trust the bastard."

"Neither do I Matthew," Dave said.

-00CM00-

Vasquez walked into the conference room ten minutes later with another man. "Everything OK?" Blackwolf, Dave and Matt looked at him. "I met Creswell's car going back to town as we were coming in."

"It is for now Jose," Matt said, rolling his eyes a bit. He looked at Jose.

"Tommy," Jose said, getting him into the conference room, "you know John Blackwolf?"

"Good to see you again," Tommy smiled at Blackwolf.

"You too, Tommy," John smiled.

"Tommy, this Agent Rossi of the FBI," Jose said.

Dave got out of his chair and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming out Mr. Weir. We appreciate your help."

Weir shook his head. "Jose filled me in Agent. I'm happy to help. I'm just Tommy."

Rossi smiled. "And I'm just Dave."

Matt walked up to the two of them. "Hi Tommy. I'm Matt," he said, shaking Tommy's hand. "Please sit down and relax."

"Jose says you need my help," Tommy said, balking at sitting down.

"Yes, we do Tommy," Dave said, gesturing to the chair. "Which means you and I just have a chat, along with Jose. Matt is going to work with Chief Blackwolf." Tommy sat down.

Matt and Blackwolf turned to the map. Matt looked it over more closely. "John, what is this?" he pointed as Dave gently laid out the profile to Tommy. "This A, B, C and D sections of the map?"

John looked at him. "Cob you understand that big of area to cover for my patrol officers?" Matt nodded. "We've always divided up that quadrant into four sections with that designation. We lose some hikers in that area all the time. It helps us narrow our search."

Tommy looked at Rossi. "The school has a big statue on the playground that is A-B-C."

Dave looked at him. "Tommy, have you noticed any staff member that hangs out around there with a male student?"

Tommy smiled. "There's a new student assistant that's out there all the time with a Hispanic kid. I see it all the time."

"What's his name?" Dave asked.

"John Lawford," Tommy said.

Blackwolf shook his head. "John Lawford just joined our volunteer search and rescue team."

"When?" Matt asked.

Blackwolf thought for a second. "Two months before the killings started."

Matt looked at Blackwolf. "He'd know this map?" pointing at it.

"Yes," Blackwolf said.

Matt pulled out his cellphone, hitting a speed dial button. "AT Turner," he heard.

"Turner get me hooked up to the tech gurus now. I'm priority."

"Got it sir. Kevin is at the ready." She made the connection.

"Lynch," Kevin answered.

"Kevin everything you've got on John Lawford."

"Cob, I was just about to call you. He's sending up multiple red flags in my systems. They start in Denver and then moved to the Phoenix area. I'm glad Penelope isn't here to read off to you his record."

"Kevin, find this SOB. I want to know where he is right now," Matt growled.

"On it sir," Kevin replied.

"And Kevin, hook me up with any available US Assistant District Attorney in the area. We need a search warrant."

"Multi-tasking as we speak sir."

"Please send the background on Lawford to Dave and me."

"You got it Cob."

"Thanks Kevin," Matt said, ending the call.

Jose shook his head. Dave looked at him. "John Lawford is the son of the mayor of Terra Mesa."

**###**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to Matt, Dave's protégé, bringing it back on the master.**

**I didn't envision this story being this long. But I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Chapter 5**

Dave looked at Matt. "How you gonna handle that political bombshell?"

Matt looked at Dave. "The way you taught me. We give the evidence due diligence and follow our profile." Both of their tablets pinged with Kevin's updates.

"Make it so Number One," Dave smiled, pulling up his tablet. Matt shook his head.

Blackwolf looked at Matt. "Really? TNG?" he asked, pointing at Dave.

"I told you John," Matt said. "He's an old fart. A very useful, needed and loveable old fart by my kids' standards." John smiled. Matt looked at John. "And when the hell did you get a sense of humor?"

John smiled and then seriously looked at Matt. "Do we have enough for a search warrant?"

Matt shook his head. "It's circumstantial at best and pretty damn thin." Matt looked at Jose, nodding at him to get Tommy out of the room.

"Jose, talk to the desk sergeant. One of my officers will get Tommy home."

"Thanks John," Jose smiled, getting Tommy out of the conference room.

"Dave," Matt said. "How's your speed reading?"

"Good enough to tell you that Kevin is damn good. Lawford pinged three times in the Denver area when he was a student assistant. Lawford was fired all three times for allegations of inappropriate behavior with adolescent males."

"Is that enough?" John asked.

Matt shook his head. "I wish it wasn't oh dark thirty back home. I could call Abbey and get her read. Or Hotch's. But I'd have to say no."

"Wait a minute Matt," Dave said. "The prior behavior is spot on with our profile."

Matt looked at Rossi. "Dave, you're telling me point blank, without reservation, that you think Lawford is our unsub?"

"You don't?" Rossi quickly questioned back.

John looked at Matt. "I agree Dave." He looked at Blackwolf. "But prior allegations, of which he was never charged and our profile I don't think is going to cut it with a federal judge. We need more."

Jose walked back into the room. "How about the small DNA sample we got off the second victim?"

"We still need clear cut evidence to get a DNA swab from Lawford, for less a search warrant of his computer," Matt said. "There is not a judge in the world that will do that without some hard evidence. A defense lawyer would kill that in a second." Blackwolf looked at Matt. "I'm married to a US Assistant District Attorney."

"I agree," Dave said. "And my first advice would be to stake out that A-B-C statue on the playground at the school. That seems to be where he gets off on the boys. But we can't do that without Creswell."

"I can," Jose said. Dave, Matt and Blackwolf looked at him. "The hell with him." The three looked at him more closely. "If I lose my job over getting this SOB, so be it."

John smiled at him. "Jose, my directive in running this tribal police force has never said I have to hire all Apache officers. I'll hire you in a second."

Matt looked at Jose. "Gotta an idea of a place where Dave and I can skulk around your stakeout Detective?" he smiled. Dave looked at Matt. "Dave, we're following a lead, brought in legitimately by federal law enforcement." Matt said, nodding at John. Rossi looked at Matt. "If the good local detective allows us to be a part of his investigation, I don't see a problem." Rossi looked at him. "Dave, we're here on a federal case. What's the BAU mantra?"

Dave smiled. "To support local law enforcement."

"Let's go guys," Jose said.

Matt and Dave pulled out their Kevlar from their go bags and headed towards the door following Jose out. Matt stopped and turned. "John, my tactical assessment is to lock down any possible way into that grid from Terra Mesa," Matt said, pointing at the map. "It's Apache land. You can do that."

"On it Cob," John said.

-00CM00-

Twenty minutes later, Jose pointed out his vehicle window for Matt and Dave to park in a back lot of the school property. Matt pulled into the lot and cut the SUV's lights. He and Dave watched Jose make a swing around the playground.

Dave's cell pinged with a call. "It's Jose," Dave said to Matt. "What's up Jose?" putting the call on speaker.

"God damnit," Jose said. "I've got Lawford in the playground with a kid."

"Easy Jose," Matt said. "I don't like it anymore than you. But we've got to catch him in the act."

"Judas Priest Cob! He just pushed the kid's head against the statue. And he's pulling down the kid's pants."

"Jose, let him open up his own pants and then hit the lights and siren. Dave and I have your back. We're on the move," Matt said, speeding the SUV out of the parking lot.

Jose followed Matt's advice. Thirty seconds later, he shouted into his cell. "The kid swatted away Lawford's cock, kicked him in the shin and is on the run," Jose excitedly said.

"Get the kid and preserve the evidence on the kid's hand at all cost," Dave said as Matt sped the SUV towards the playground. "We've got Lawford." Dave pointed. "There Matt." Lawford was running in the opposite direction, pulling up his pants.

"Got him," Matt said, zooming around a corner of the park to the point where Lawford was running away from the statue. Matt ground the SUV to a halt at another corner of the park as Lawford ran for the same corner.

Dave sprang out the passenger door and leveled his service weapon. "John Lawford. FBI. Give me a reason."

Matt dove out his door and ran around the backside of the SUV backing Dave, weapon pulled. "Give it up Lawford. Get down on your knees and cry to us how sick you are. We know your profile."

Lawford got down on his knees, putting his hands in the air. "Then you know how really sick I am." Dave got to him and pulled down an arm, putting his handcuff on Lawford's wrist. He grabbed the second arm and hooked up Lawford. "Ouch," Lawford cried. "Why so tight?"

Matt looked at Dave who nodded. Matt lowered his weapon. "Don't give me the sick crap. You didn't need to kill those boys," Matt said, pulling Lawford off the ground. "That makes you the sickest SOB of all. The boys in the prison yard will have fun with you."

"I'll tell you all..," Lawford said.

"Shut the fuck up," Matt growled. Dave read him his rights as Matt shoved him into the back seat of the SUV. "You killed three boys. There's no Club Fed for you."

Dave buckled the seatbelt around Lawford and looked at him. "There's just a needle. Welcome to living in Arizona." Dave slammed the door shut.

Jose pulled up next to them with the kid in his squad car. He got out and looked at Dave and Matt. "I'm a detective. I always have a DNA swab kit with me," Jose said. "Rafael was more than happy to help out."

Dave looked at Matt. "Now Matthew," Dave said. Matt hit a cellphone button.

"AT Turner," he heard.

"Hey Turner. It's Cob. Kevin please. Now preferably."

"Got it Cob."

Kevin answered ten seconds later. "Cob?"

"Hey Kevin. Dave and I just need the federal judge. But don't wake her or him. Tomorrow morning works."

"Sir, I take it you got the bastard," Lynch said.

"You take that correctly Agent Lynch," Matt said.

"Awesome sir," Lynch said. "But I need to fill you on something more."

"Kevin?" Matt asked, putting his cell on speaker.

"Sir, Morgan's team wrapped up their case two hours ago. They're getting some sleep before booking it back to DC early this morning."

Matt looked at Dave. "Hotch having trouble with his case?"

"Mucho sir, with politicos all over it." Matt and Dave shook their heads.

Matt looked at Dave. "Call Angie," he said to Dave. Dave pulled out his cellphone. "Kevin, send the federal prosecutor to Blackwolf. Dave and I are getting the jet rolling to get back to DC."

"Got it sir," Lynch said.

"Thanks Kevin." Matt ended the call and looked at Vasquez. "The murders happened on your turf. He's yours." Matt nodded at Vasquez's unmarked squad car. "You've got Rafael in there. We'll get Lawford to your house. But Jose, we've got to let a federal prosecutor know since we were called in by John."

"I get it Cob," Jose smiled.

Matt looked at Dave ending his call. "Angie says it will take two hours to get us airborne."

"Sounds good to me," Matt said. "We get Lawford to Jose's place. Then head out to John's, get our stuff and head to the airport." He looked at Jose. "Do you have enough to get him arraigned with the evidence you have?"

"With Rafael's statement?" Jose said. "Plenty. The DNA confirmation will help."

"Send that DNA to the Bureau lab in Phoenix," Matt said. "I'll get that a priority. That said Jose you'll have to wait a day or two for Dave's and my field reports. Can you live with that?"

"You feebs get me my DNA match and I'll wait a week," Jose smiled. He looked at Matt and Dave. "I'll get Rafael in the side door at the station. Intake for custody is at the back of the building. I'll let one of the night staff officers know. They're the good guys." Matt and Dave smiled at him.

Matt started to move around the SUV to the driver side door looking at Rossi. "Hello? AT Turner? Rossi here. Get me Kevin." Rossi looked at Matt. "I'm driving Big Dog. You're making phone calls."

"Right," Dave said, hitting a speed dial on his cell. Dave and Matt got into the vehicle together with Dave's cell ringing.

Matt rubbed Rossi's shoulder. "I'm getting tired too Big Dog," he smiled.

An hour later, Matt and Dave walked into the Terra Mesa Apache Reservation police building. Blackwolf met them at the door. Matt and Dave updated him on everything, including the DNA match going to the Bureau lab in Phoenix and a federal prosecutor calling him in the morning. "Does Creswell know?"

Matt smiled. "Not before we left."

John looked at him. "Was Creswell covering for the mayor?"

Dave shook his head. "I doubt that John. If, and big if, the mayor knew about his son's pedophilia, I doubt he'd share that with the police chief." Dave looked at Blackwolf. "He's just a racist sonafabitch."

Matt smiled at Blackwolf. "Which you already knew." Blackwolf smiled.

Matt got serious. "John, Dave and I have to book our asses back to DC. Hotch and his team need help. Morgan and his team, on a couple hours of sleep are already heading there in a couple of hours east coast time. I'll give you the same promise I gave Jose. You'll have Dave's and my field reports in a day or two."

John looked at the two senior BAU agents. "No good meal, drinking and gambling tonight?"

Dave shook his head. "Don't rub it in."

Blackwolf smiled. "I get it. You have one helluva team and you support each other. I'm good with the timeline on the reports. Please give Hotch my thanks for sending you two out here."

Matt smiled at him. "Thank Section Chief Cruz." Blackwolf looked at him. Matt laughed. "Dave and me dealing with a racist police chief? In addition, the gambling and drinking? Aaron's worst nightmare." Blackwolf laughed.

"I think Emily and JJ might beg to differ with that," Dave smiled. Blackwolf smiled, remembering the ladies of the BAU after their last case in Terra Mesa.

"Especially Emily," Matt winked at Dave. Dave broadly smiled. Blackwolf looked at Matt. Matt smiled at John. "Em tried to keep up with Dave and me one night in Vegas after a case."

"What was she thinking?" John laughed.

Dave and Matt gathered up their electronics and put them in their briefcases. They got their Kevlar vests back in their go bags along with their weapons.

John smiled. "Thank you both for coming out," he said, shaking Dave's hand.

"Any time John," Dave smiled.

Blackwolf looked at Matt. "Thanks Colonel America," he smiled.

Matt smiled, tapping Blackwolf's muscled bicep. "Thanks for not giving me the fortune cookie comment you did Aaron." He looked Blackwolf in the eye. "I would have smoked your ass."

Blackwolf roared with laughter, rubbing Matt's shoulder. "Tell the kids hello for me," John smiled.

"Will do," Matt smiled, shaking John's hand.

Four hours later, as Angie and Jace started their decent into the DCA regional airspace, Matt's cell buzzed with a text. Matt woke up from his sleep and looked at it. Dave propped an eye open.

_My team doesn't need the cavalry. We're done as well. Thank you all for your diligence and hard work. Three wins in less than two days with split teams is a proud moment for the BAU. All of you get home to bed. Garcia and Lynch are already out the door. See you in the office tomorrow._

Morgan, Emily and Tara on their jet smiled at each other reading the text. "That is huge," Morgan said.

"Hotch is right," Emily added. "That's a first for the BAU."

"One to be damn proud of," Tara said.

Morgan pointed at her with a tired smile and started a text. "Derek?" Emily asked.

"Come on Em, I gotta know," he said. She and Tara looked at him. "The Big Dogs? With that case?" Morgan hit the send button.

His cell pinged a minute later. Morgan read the text from Hotch and laughed, sliding his cell across the jet table to Emily and Tara. _It was the usual Big Dog road show. They stepped on a few toes but didn't break any. I have zero fires to put out. Blackwolf sent me a text, LHAO about how they handled the police chief. "Best comedy act I've seen in years."_

"That's the Big Dogs," Emily smiled. Morgan pointed at her with his smile.

"Time out," Tara said. "Hotch knows LHAO?"

Morgan and Emily smiled. "Tara, he's got a fourteen year old son," Emily said.

"Right," Tara smiled. Morgan and Emily shared a laugh together.

On the other BAU jet getting close to home, Matt smiled at Dave. "Aaron?" Dave asked. Matt nodded. Dave smiled. "Hotch and the kids brought their case home."

Matt smiled. "We're not shaving. And all the team is heading home to bed."

"I like those kind of texts," Dave smiled.

Matt pounded out a quick text. Dave looked at him. "Please tell me you just chewed Aaron's ass to get home as well."

Matt nodded at Dave. "You're buying breakfast at Perkins," he smiled. Matt's cell buzzed with a text. "Aaron too," Matt added.

"My pleasure Matthew," Dave smiled, shutting his eyes.

-00CM00-

Later that night, as Matt and Aaron were grilling burgers and hot dogs on Dave's patio with Dave naturally supervising, Matt's cell buzzed with a text. Matt looked at it and smiled. "It's from John," he said, reading it to them.

_Quick update Matt. Terra Mesa mayor resigned. Interim mayor fired Creswell. Jose acting chief and wants the job._

"Gotta like that," Dave smiled at Matt. They clinked beer bottle necks.

Jack stuck his head out door. "What's taking so long? We're hungry and Aunt Hayden says everything else is ready."

"One more minute buddy," Aaron said. "I'm burning the hotdogs for you and the Irish dummy."

Jack smiled. "Only way to have them, right Uncle Matt?"

"You got it Jack," Matt smiled back, putting the burgers into the pan Dave was holding.

Aaron looked at Matt and Dave. "Thank you both. You two did a helluva job," he smiled.

"And we didn't give you a fire to put out," Dave smiled back.

"I'm shocked," Aaron laughed.

"Don't be Aaron," Matt said. "I would have got your ass chewing." Aaron and Dave pointed at him with a laugh.

Matt shook his head with his smile. "Let's eat. I'm hungry too." The Three Musketeers headed into the kitchen.

A few days later, John Blackwolf proudly smiled reading Colin's report via email. Abbey had sent along a picture of the three kids and Wilma with the report.

-00CM00-

Five weeks later, Section Chief Cruz pulled one of the glass doors of the BAU open and walked in. All the agents noticed him walking into the center of the bullpen. Emily, Kevin and Penelope walked in the side door. Aaron, Dave and Matt came down the steps from their upper tier of offices.

"Agents. May I have your attention," Cruz said. He looked around. "Everyone shut your damn phones off. They can deal without us for ten minutes." The agents in the bullpen did as he asked, looking around at each other with questions. JJ, Tara and Reid were part of that parade. CSU Agent Gina Sharp came in the door.

Cruz looked around. "Agent Anderson. Front and center."

Anderson came around his desk and joined Cruz in the middle of the bullpen. Morgan quietly opened the glass doors, holding the infant seat bearing Brian Joseph Anderson Junior with his Morgan usual wide smile. He held the door open to let in Julia, Anderson's wife, carrying their two-year-old daughter Olivia. Morgan rubbed Julia's shoulder following her in.

Beth, Abbey and Hayden quietly entered through the side door to join their husbands. Jack Garrett and his team came in the door after them.

Cruz looked at Anderson. "Agent," he smiled. "This is where your supervisory agent takes over."

Matt walked into the center of the bullpen next to Cruz. "Agent Anderson, I need your credentials," Matt smiled. The entire bullpen light up with smiles, knowing what was coming.

Matt took Anderson's credentials and pulled it out. He stuck it in his suit pants' pocket and read Anderson's commendation, including citing Brian's idea of working with Monty to handle the tech staff. "Congratulations Senior Special Agent Anderson," Matt smiled, handing Brian his new credentials, shaking his hand.

**#####**

**A/N: To quote Reid…Yuppp. That's how I rock and roll. And loved writing this. With a little personal hiccup I had that makes this a President's Day holiday story for my OK Teach proofreader's time off instead of the MLK holiday I first envisioned. Life handed me lemons. It took me a couple of weeks and two dear friends to kick my arse. And then I made lemonade. And started writing again.**

**Just an FYI on Anderson. He may have joined the BAU at the Agent level. I'd like to think after 15 years, somewhere along the line he was promoted to Special Agent. This would be the next step for him.**

**TNG is Star Trek: The Next Generation. Sorry. CBS All Access got me hooked on **_**Picard**_**. And yes, it's that damn good. "Feebs" is LEO lingo for the FBI. DCA regional airspace is the airspace around Washington D.C.**

**Thank you everyone for the favorite and following alerts. And just reading. I appreciate that so much.**

**Thanks again OK Teach!**

**A big shout out to my Dutch Delight and TKDTheElders. Yeah. They were the ones that kicked my butt.**

**And on that, I'm taking a break. TKDTheElders and her hubby once again offered to open their home to me. I'm out for a long weekend that started today. This chapter posted from their home. And why it's a bit early. I'm going to enjoy my first evening with them. Wonderful food and cocktails will be involved. See ya all sometime in March.**

***scratches head* Isn't baseball spring training in March?**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
